


【叉盾】莫比乌斯

by OrangeM



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeM/pseuds/OrangeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>叉盾队3到队2倒写体，算是小甜饼？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【叉盾】莫比乌斯

　　“你要跟我一起走。”朗姆洛盯着史蒂夫·罗杰斯这么说，他能带他一起走。  
　　他引爆了炸弹，那种过分的高热和痛苦反而让人官感闭塞，朗姆洛有点发晕，周围的一切都变得亮而模糊，只剩下面前美国队长的脸。  
　　他听见有人在喊什么，然而一切归于黑暗。  
　　

* * *

  
　　朗姆洛没想到自己还能醒来，即便九头蛇在他身上进行了乱七八糟的改造，那个炸弹原本也应该能够带走不少人。但是这会儿他在医院醒来，浑身麻木，动弹不得，只能无聊地盯着天花板上的自动灭火装置。  
　　史蒂夫·罗杰斯是在他醒来两个时候后到来的，那时候一群医生护士已经给他做完了基本的检查，调高了吗啡的用量，以至于他眼前的美国队长看起来完全不够真实，有点像他孩提时代看完那些蠢漫画后做的蠢梦。罗杰斯似乎说了什么，严重的耳鸣让他听不清楚，后来，朗姆洛的大脑终于放弃抵抗，晕晕乎乎地睡了过去。  
　　他就这么半梦半醒地过了半个月，复仇者们似乎忘了他的存在，如果不是窗外的电子栅栏和身上的追踪器，他几乎就要以为自己是个普通病人了。  
　　朗姆洛恢复得很快，又过了半个月，他已经可以站起来，勉强行走了。  
　　然后他在爆炸后第一次看到自己的脸。  
　　——看起来十分可怖，一张被高温融化了的脸。  
　　他柱着拐杖从卫生间里出来，走进来给他量体温的护士看见他手上被玻璃渣弄出的血迹和身上斑驳的伤痕，提高了声音斥责。  
　　他这一辈子就这么全毁了。  
　　朗姆洛有点没所谓地望着窗外想。  
　　他没想到那天下午美国队长又来了，他午睡结束就看见那张英俊得可恨的脸，那家伙悠闲地坐在床边的椅子上，翻着本杂志。  
　　“终于要开始审问了？”朗姆洛嘲弄地问。  
　　罗杰斯合上杂志，坐正了身体。  
　　“我确实有一些问题想问你。”  
　　朗姆洛不算是个九头蛇的忠实拥趸，但也不愿意轻易妥协，他张了张嘴，声音仍然喑哑：“吹我的老二，我就告诉你，队长。”  
　　他看着罗杰斯愣了一下，却没有他想象中的恼羞成怒。  
　　朗姆洛没在医院待太久，九头蛇的一波袭击带走了他，对于复仇者而言他只是个小人物，而对于九头蛇，他则是个好用的工具。  
　　他又和复仇者们交过几次手，但再没见过史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　有时候他会在电视上看见那张脸，英俊得可恨，充满了正义感，让他感觉自己干的事都是垃圾。想到这些难免令他面目扭曲，值得庆幸的是，那张丑陋恐怖的脸隐藏在面具后，无论怎样扭曲都不会被人看见。  
　　也有时候朗姆洛会做梦，那些梦里他和平时没什么两样，除了更加平静，但他很快就能发现自己是在做梦，因为那张映在镜子里的脸虽然模糊但还是以前的样子。  
　　扭曲和噩梦都让他难以忍受，那股无名的怒气在他胸口撞来撞去一刻也不肯停止，令他片刻不得安宁。  
　　他没想到他会那么快再见到美国队长，虽然也没什么好意外的，复仇者在世界各地打击九头蛇，他们早晚都会遇见，不过再次遇见他们倒不是作为敌人，而是在索科维亚做了回不算战友的战友。  
　　有个钢铁机器人朝美国队长袭击，他用一颗榴弹炮干掉了它，史蒂夫·罗杰斯回头一笑，对他敬了个军礼，朗姆洛愣了一下，随后才意识到自己戴了人皮面具，正伪装成一名索科维亚士兵。那个愣神让他差点死在另外一个机器人的手下，红白蓝三色的艳俗盾牌飞了过来，解决了它，朗姆洛看向罗杰斯，盾牌已经回到他手里，罗杰斯本人往另一个方向跑去，似乎要去支持那个拿着锤子的北欧神。  
　　朗姆洛感觉钢铁侠正朝向自己的方向，态度不善，他迅速撤退，隐藏在废墟里。  
　　那之后他莫名其妙地关注了一段时间的新闻频道。  
　　这世界总是充斥着无聊的消息，只有那么一两条还算有点意思。  
　　有一次他甚至又在华盛顿遇见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯——后者因为开始在神盾局效力，在两个月前搬到了这里，这些并不是朗姆洛想要知道，只是电视上总没完没了地讨论美国队长效力政府对即将到来的中期选举有什么影响——他还戴着那个人皮面具，为了防止周围人被他的脸吓到什么的，坐在公园的长凳上看着不远处写生的罗杰斯。  
　　有个小男孩犹犹豫豫地走了过了，盯着美国队长的画板看了半天，史蒂夫·罗杰斯友善地朝他露出一个笑容，问了他几句话后，就把那副刚刚完成的风景画卷好送给了他。  
　　罗杰斯一直画到了晚上，当他站起身时，朗姆洛正打算离开。  
　　“嘿！”  
　　听见身后的声音朗姆洛并没有回头，而是加快了步速，但超级士兵还是赶了上来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　“我……我是不是在索科维亚见过你？”  
　　该死！朗姆洛心想，他忘了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的超级记忆力，这真是天杀的尴尬场面。  
　　“我能请你喝杯酒吗？作为之前的答谢。”  
　　朗姆洛应该当场拒绝，但是他没法出声，这个面具并没有变声设置，他一开口就露馅了，这个笑得十分可爱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯会“噗”得一声消失在轻烟里，然后变身美国队长，用盾砍掉自己的脑袋——或者更糟，送他进监狱。  
　　那样他的同事们就会知道他不怕死地在美国队长面前晃荡，还被他亲手逮捕，他铁定会成为组织里的经典笑话，永远流传。  
　　于是他点了点头，默默跟在罗杰斯身后，打算找到时机立刻消失。  
　　罗杰斯试图和他聊天，尝试了一会儿后，朗姆洛实在看不下去，指着自己的喉咙摆了摆手，这个动作让罗杰斯在那一瞬间不安起来，他连连道歉，朗姆洛做了个并不介意的手势后，罗杰斯终于停下了话题，沉默地和他一起走向附近的酒吧。  
　　那杯酒喝得过分沉默，朗姆洛几乎有些怀念起刚刚努力寻找话题的那个美国队长。  
　　他们喝了几杯威士忌就从酒吧离开了，门外的巷子里有些暗，走了一段就听见一个低沉凶狠的声音，老远就能猜出是在打劫。  
　　被劫持的是个年轻女孩，两个高壮的男人按住她，似乎除了抢劫外还想干点别的。  
　　朗姆洛看不惯这种没有专业水平的低俗混混，直接上去解决了其中一个，罗杰斯则动手解决了另外一个，等他们结束，被抢的女孩已经消失在街头。  
　　罗杰斯掏出手机拨打911，朗姆洛犹豫了一下，就向他做了个告别的手势，美国队长刚报完这里的地址，接线员似乎还在说着什么，罗杰斯捂住电话，朝朗姆洛一笑：“谢谢你，今晚很愉快。”  
　　朗姆洛离开时候想，要是史蒂夫·罗杰斯知道他是谁，一定没法愉快得起来。  
　　他是个比那两个小混混都要凶狠的恶棍。  
　　从很久以前就是。  
　　那天朗姆洛回到九头蛇基地，罗林斯有点惊讶地看着他，问：“你去找妞了？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“怎么这么开心，戴着面具就算了，还满脸恶心的表情。”罗林斯夸张地做了个呕吐的动作，朗姆洛还没来得及揍他，罗林斯就拍拍他肩膀，“快收收你的表情，上面有人找你。”  
　　他被派去神盾局从事卧底工作，朗姆洛觉得上司简直疯了，但那个花白头发看起来似乎非常温和的男人冷冷地看了他一眼，手指在键盘上一点调出一张照片，照片的像素不佳似乎是视频监控截图，却还看得清路灯下正在交谈的两人，一个是他，另一个是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　“你们关系不错，不是吗？”上司又看了他一眼，“你放心，我会给你安排手术，脸和声音都会完美无瑕。”  
　　那些觉得上司是个十足疯子的念头对他没有任何好处，手术后他只休息了半个月，就被送到了神盾局快速反应特种部队的战术小组，专门和美国队长搭档。  
　　史蒂夫·罗杰斯看到他时表现得相当高兴，他走上前对朗姆洛说：“我学了手语，你可以……”  
　　朗姆洛干巴巴地打断他：“队长……我当时只是喉咙发炎……”  
　　罗杰斯愣了一下，就露出了那种好像真心为他高兴的笑容。  
　　朗姆洛有时候觉得史蒂夫简直是世界上最好骗的对象，他毫无防备地把他当成朋友，甚至还邀请过朗姆洛去自己的那间小公寓参观。  
　　这种亲密可怕极了，偶尔他半夜醒过来看到镜子里那张陌生的脸，会觉得自己在过另一个人的人生，却像一个冷冷的旁观者，抽离事外。朗姆洛觉得双面间谍简直是这世上最糟糕的差事，他既希望这样的日子早点结束，又希望那一天永远也不要到来。  
　　但是那一天还是来了，他踏进电梯，史蒂夫和他打了招呼，他们甚至聊了两句，当电梯停下，上来更多人时，一切都明了了，朗姆洛很清楚这种小花招瞒不过史蒂夫的眼睛，他一秒钟就能猜出他们的意图。  
　　高压电击棒抽出时，史蒂夫正握着盾敲向一个人，回过身就用手肘击退了另一个人。  
　　“队长，这可不是出于私人原因。”朗姆洛说了一句，他看都没看史蒂夫的表情，电击棒就击中了一个想要攻击史蒂夫的特工，他连半秒都没有迟疑，就一拳揍晕罗林斯。等到电梯里只剩下他和史蒂夫时，他听见站在他身后的美国队长，轻笑了一声，说：“怎么觉得这就是出于私人原因。”  
　　朗姆洛从鼻子里哼了一声，却看见电梯的镜面反射中自己露出了笑容。  
　　逃亡生活简直糟糕透顶，很久以前朗姆洛过过一次，当时他就下定决心，这辈子再也不要让自己处于如此艰难的境地，他当时就应该知道，什么样的誓言都可能有失手的一天。  
　　收留他们的黑人青年看起来不怎么喜欢他，朗姆洛并不在意，他的目光紧盯着穿着白背心出来的史蒂夫，不管怎么警告自己都移不开目光。史蒂夫·罗杰斯这会儿看起来简直闪闪发亮，他看着朗姆洛笑了起来。  
　　“我有哪里没洗干净吗？”他问。  
　　“没有。”朗姆洛的声音有些沙哑。  
　　“谢谢你，你又一次救了我的命。”  
　　朗姆洛愣了一下，这才想起很久以前索科维亚的那次，然后想起自己根本没有了结的九头蛇身份，史蒂夫随时都可能发现自己的身份，然后一切就全完了。  
　　他心里这么想，还是控制不住地站了起来，前倾身体，吻上了那双柔软的嘴唇。  
　　他脑子里只剩下一个念头——史蒂夫闭上了眼，他的睫毛简直长得吓人，那是非常漂亮的深金色。  
　　管他呢，朗姆洛想，他会把一切都告诉他，然后在神盾局工作抵消缓刑刑期，他可以照看史蒂夫，毕竟他可是没他不行。  
　　一切都会有解决方案，就让九头蛇这么消失灭亡吧，反正有美国队长在，这是他们迟早的结局。  
　　朗姆洛感觉史蒂夫在回应他的吻，那些生涩的回应让他连最后的一点念头都消失殆尽，那种冲撞在胸口好像永远也无法消失的怒气也不见踪影，只剩下一片耀目的白光。  
　　

* * *

  
　　朗姆洛发自内心地笑了起来。


End file.
